


Plant Killer

by Petersass



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersass/pseuds/Petersass
Summary: Sam meets a florist and is immediately smitten. The florist is made to think that Sam can't keep a plant alive.





	Plant Killer

A soft ring filled your shop as someone entered. You put down your watering can and went to the counter with a smile. A tall male with long brown hair greeted you as he walked closer to the counter.  
“Welcome to Roses are Red, how can I help you today?” You greeted as you adjusted your apron.  
“Hi, I was thinking about getting a plant to brighten up my room a little bit.” He looked around at all the flowers and plants. “Do you have any suggestions? You nodded and motioned for him to come behind the counter so you could show him to the room where you kept the plants that were for sale.  
“How big of a plant were you thinking?”   
“Um, honestly I have no clue.”  
“How about we start you off with something small…” You picked up a pot of your favorite flowers, handing it to him. “These are my favorite.”  
“Those look wonderful.” He smiles as you lead him back to the counter.  
“Alright, let’s get your flowers paid for and then you’re free to go.” You chuckled softly, entering the amount into the register and taking the money from him.  
“Thank you…” He trailed off, looking for a name tag. You blushed, realizing you had forgotten to put it on.  
“(y/n).” You filled in for him.  
“Well, thank you (y/n).” You smiled and waved at him as he exited your small shop. The day continued as normal, with nothing out of the ordinary. However, for the next week the same man, who you discovered was named Sam, had come into your shop with a different story as to why he needed a new plant. You were confused as to how one man could kill so many plants and your coworkers joked that he just came in so he could see you. Their joking made a warm blush rise to your cheeks as you continued working as usual. It wasn’t until the visiting spanned on for two weeks that you started to agree with them. This time when the bell made it’s ringing noise, you were prepared with a plant. However, the man that greeted you wasn’t Sam. This man was tall as well, but he had short hair and a bad boy vibe to him.  
“Has a tall dude that looks like he needs a haircut come in here recently?” He asked gruffly.  
“You mean Sam?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yes, so I’m assuming he has?”  
“I saw him yesterday.”  
“Please don’t let him get anymore plants, the whole house is crawling with them.” He shuddered slightly making you chuckle.  
“So he hasn’t killed them, interesting.” You said with a small smirk. “I have one more plant to give him and then I will try not to let him get any more.”  
“Thank fuck…” He trailed off to look at your name tag. “(y/n)”   
“No problem.”  
“Wait, (y/n)... I know that name from somewhere.” He looked deep in thought before he realized. “So you’re the cute florist Sam keeps talking about.” You blushed softly at this.  
“He talks about me?”  
“All the time, he keeps telling me how cute you are and how much he wants to kiss you.” You blushed even more, messing with the hem of your apron. “Well, I have to go but I have a feeling he isn’t going to grow the balls to ask you out so please put him out of his misery. Just kiss him or something.” You nodded slowly and waved as he left the shop. You couldn’t stop thinking about what he had told you the entire night. The next day as you prepared for Sam’s daily visit, you couldn’t help but wonder if the man from last night was right. You had gotten your best looking succulent from the back and wrote a little note to go with it. The bell above your door tinged, alerting you to a new customer. You looked up, unprepared for the fact that same had a bouquet of flowers. You laughed softly.  
“Sam, did you bring a florist flowers?”  
“I uh, I guess I did.” He blushed softly, setting the flowers on the counter.  
“I have something for you too.” You handed him the plant and the note, smiling up at him as he read the note.  
“I dig you too, succa.” He chuckles and leans down, kissing your cheek.  
“So, you I heard you didn’t kill all those plants you bought.” He blushes softly and sheepishly rubs the back of his head.  
“Yeah, I didn't. I just used that as an excuse to come see you.”  
“That’s kind of sweet.” You chuckled softly and smiled at him.  
“So, I’ve been working up the courage to ask you on a date.”  
“I’d love to go on a date with you.” You smiled and wrote your number on the back of the note you gave him.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow (y/n).”  
“See you tomorrow Sam.” He didn’t know what about you made him come back everyday, but he was glad he did. He just hoped that this relationship would last.


End file.
